


镜像

by SweetCod



Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义419，含有phone sex，一点聊胜于无的眼镜play，非传统意义上的镜子play，舔X（是真的舔）海参轻微抖M向，涉及被打屁股，但不多注意避雷！！





	镜像

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> 419，含有phone sex，一点聊胜于无的眼镜play，非传统意义上的镜子play，舔X（是真的舔）  
> 海参轻微抖M向，涉及被打屁股，但不多  
> 注意避雷！！

 

又来了。玻璃窗上映出那个男人的影子：这次他左手拎着酒瓶，右手捏了一只玫瑰，黑衬衫几乎与外面的夜融为一体。他绕过一桌又一桌的客人，径直向他走来。

烦人的家伙，Haytham想，执着又烦人。

 

男人在Haytham对面坐下。

“我为您感到遗憾，”他说，“在您的朋友赶到之前，我有幸陪您坐坐吗？”

 

男人把那只玫瑰插到花瓶里，又为两人各斟了一杯酒。期间，Haytham始终背对着他，盯着他的影子。

男人轻轻把杯子推向Haytham。“请尝尝，我们这儿的招牌。”

Haytham冲着那块玻璃笑了笑。他知道，男人也能看到他。男人并未因此恼怒。他端起杯子，自己先啜了一口，然后安静地等着Haytham的反应。

 

这是个不错的男人。外貌中上，谈不上惊艳，但打理得很干净。礼貌，又毫不掩饰自己的欲望。在这种时候，一场优质的性爱的确能缓解他的焦虑。如果他愿意，他可以现在就明确地暗示他。他们会度过一个难忘的夜晚——只要他在床上的表现也能令他满意。

Haytham转过身子，斜倚在扶手椅上，看着他。男人面带微笑，这笑被他右眼上细长的疤打断，显得有些冷，深不可测。他的手指搭在杯沿上，漫不经心地抚摸。于是Haytham端起酒杯尝了一口。

 

冰冷的液体滚下喉咙，立刻燃起了一道火。他失态地捂住嘴咳嗽，对面的男人递来手帕。

“这是什么？”

“我们叫它‘绿龙’，和我们的饭店一个名字。”男人不紧不慢地解释道，“很适合夜里独身的客人。”

“这样，你们的饭店还能保持生意兴隆，真是个奇迹。”

男人似乎对他的讽刺毫不在意，又为自己添了一杯，面无表情地饮下去。Haytham紧盯着他——也许我应该更露骨一点，他想。

“您是……”

“这是我的名片。”

Haytham接过那张黑色的小卡片，在手里把玩。

Shay Patrick Cormac。

 

“如果您是第一次来，我建议您选择高层偏南方的房间，景观很美。”他在偷偷观察他的表情，“我可以，带您下楼看看？”

“我的房间就在下面。”

“您很有眼光。”

酒精逐渐占据了大脑。他乏了，难以继续这场游戏。妈的，真是好酒。

“我想一个人待一会儿，”他摘下眼镜，漫不经心地擦拭起来，“请原谅。”

男人有些尴尬地笑着，站起身，“那我就不打扰了。”

他留下了那瓶酒，和那只玫瑰。

 

 

 

忙了一整天，Shay准备回到房间休息。

今天被放鸽子那位看起来很可口，可惜长了一张性冷淡的脸——或许只是对他如此？也说不定。

手机响了。本地号码，陌生来电。他迟疑了一下，还是接了起来。

 

“您好？”

“……Shay Cormac？”

“我是，您请讲。”

电话另一端传来男人低沉的喘息，伴随着淫糜的舔舐声。Shay慌忙调小了手机音量。

“……我在想，你今晚有没有空干一个男人的屁股？”

“您是？”

“我想舔你下边……”男人轻轻笑起来，“今天晚上，在楼顶，你看起来就很大……”

送上门的？有这种好事？考虑到对方可能录音，Shay强行压下声音，“您打错了。”

“哦，是吗？是谁可怜巴巴的，让我尝尝他的酒？”

老天，是他，这不可能。

“您在哪？”

“楼顶，盥洗室最里边的隔间……该死，我好硬……”

“请稍等，我马上过去。”

“你他妈……倒是快点……啊………”

 

听筒里传来衣物的窸窣声，还有肉体摩擦的声音。男人的呻吟愈发浪荡，呼吸间夹杂着污秽的词语。真的是他，是他的声音。那个一脸性冷淡的家伙。

Shay直奔楼梯——六层，不算太多。他可不希望电梯阻隔了手机信号，中断这通美妙的电话。若是平日遇到这种事，他可能会叫上几个兄弟，好好“问候”一下他们的竞争对手；但这回不一样，他恨不得立刻把老二捅进那个家伙的嘴里。

 

“你在做什么？自慰吗？”

对方“嗯”了一声，算作应答。那个性冷淡——不对，不能这么形容——显然不想让他的老二保持平静。他故意大声叫着，好像生怕别人听不见。Shay的心底升起一股无法遏制的嫉妒。他不希望这时盥洗室里还有别人，和他一起分享男人的声音。

“你本来约了别人？”

“好像是的。”男人听上去很愉快，“不过，我改变主意了。你显然比他……有趣得多。”

“你就那么确定，我对你有兴趣？”

“哦，Shay Cormac，别太高估自己的定力了。”男人吮吸着手指，发出湿润的水声，“从你看到我的那刻起，你的眼睛就没从我身上离开过……你敢不敢承认？我打赌你现在已经硬了。”

“你身材不错，”Shay承认，“不过，相比身材，我更看重技巧。”

“那你一定不会失望。除了我，你再也不会遇到这么紧的屁股了……相信我。”

“老天，你，你真是……”

“我怎么？”Haytham满不在乎地笑着。现在他倚在隔板上，一手抓着手机，另一只手套着阴茎上下滑动。他刮下一点前液送进嘴里，用力咽下去，好让对面听见。“和你想象的不太一样？我懂，你大概以为我是那种无聊的上班族？人前一本正经，满脑子，想的都是……啊……想的都是……”

他妈的。真是份从天而降的大礼。

 

“怎么还没到？”对方的语气里带了些许不满，“我讨厌迟钝的男人。快一点，我……都湿透了……”

“你就那么欠操？”

“三个多月了……换作你，能忍那么久？”Haytham停下手上的动作。让他给我口出来，他想，虽然这样憋着很难受。“我恨不得你现在就射在我脸上，头发上，还有嘴里……如果你愿意，还可以射一些在眼镜上。那可是我的……象征。”

“当然，我会满足你。”

“千万别搞得‘弹尽粮绝’了。那么一点东西，可喂饱不了我。”

“你会哭着求我停下。”Shay咬牙切齿，“我要到了。”

 

他撞开盥洗室的门，向最里面奔去。奇怪，这儿安静得很，那个淫荡的男人彷佛凭空消失了。他靠近一间隔间的门板，正欲敲门，里边传出一个声音。

“门没锁，直接进来……”

Haytham还靠在那儿，裤子褪到膝盖，阴茎硬挺挺地立着。衬衫扣子开了几颗，胸前的皮肤藏在阴影里，毫无规律地起伏着。他透过几缕散乱的额发看着他，目光因镜片而变得暧昧不清。他像个专为诱惑别人而生的魔鬼，不应该出现在世上。

“你疯了。”Shay喑哑地说。

“我告诉过你，要快点。”Haytham咧开嘴，像只看到猎物的吸血鬼。他调整了一下站姿，示意Shay帮他的阴茎冷静下来。“展示给我看。”

“凭什么？”

“算是个小小的考核，”Shay跪下的同时，Haytham慢悠悠地说，“证明你自己。”

 

Shay把他的阴茎含在嘴里，慢慢地吞吐。他通常把口交视作对另一方的奖赏，只有他们乖乖趴下，被他操得浑身发软后，他才会大发慈悲地用嘴巴满足他们。今天他为这个男人破了例，他也不明白为什么。

Haytham没过多久便释放出来。他想逼迫Shay咽下去，但对方拒绝了。“真想叫你裸着回去，”他低声说。右眼的那道疤非但没让他看起来更粗暴，反而平添了一丝诡谲。他挑挑眉，然后Haytham识趣地放开了他的脑袋。

Shay站起身，把被Haytham揉乱的头发重新扎好。他们整理好自己后，便装作陌生人，走出了盥洗室。

 

一路上，除了几个服务生，他们没再碰到别人。一个客人和带着他参观的经理，如果忽视掉两人脸上异样的红，这样的身份还是成立的。他们来到楼下Haytham的房间。Shay叫住一个服务生，“Liam，免掉这位先生的房钱。“

这拙劣的讨好让Haytham忍俊不禁。他掏出房卡开了门，两人共同踏入黑暗之中。他顾不得开灯，捧住他的脸开始吻他。Shay故意弄乱了他的头发，一边热情地回应——他吻技很不错，让他舍不得放开他。他们彼此在对方的嘴唇上流连了许久，最后，两个人都上气不接下气。

“我喜欢在床上放得开的人。”Haytham歪着脑袋看他，狡猾地勾起嘴角。

“但愿我不会叫你失望。”Shay朝浴室偏了偏头，“你先请。”

 

 

 

Haytham洗澡的时候，Shay躺在床上，烦躁地翻着手机。自己未免太走运了点？理智稍稍回复，他把今晚的经历梳理了一遍：一个彷佛从生下来就开始禁欲的男人，跑到厕所隔间里，给他打了一个色情电话，又要求他上他。现在，这个男人就在隔壁洗澡，而他连他的名字都不知道。

好吧，他总能操纵自己在这方面的“运气”的。

Haytham洗了很久。忽然间，一声极细微的喘息，穿透不绝的水声，渗进他的耳朵里。Shay怀疑自己听错了，接着又是一声，足以腐蚀他的骨头。

流水声停了。低沉的喘息愈发明显，使他浑身都绷紧起来。这家伙该不会有性瘾？Shay在心里骂了一句，为自己担心起来。

 

Haytham一丝不挂地从浴室里晃出来，边用毛巾擦着头发。他的嘴唇看起来像一朵正在凋谢的玫瑰，下身也一样。可笑的是，他还戴着那副眼镜。

他坐到Shay头边，摸了摸他的脸。Shay扔下手机，把脸贴到他的大腿上——和想象中的一样细腻。舌头在肌肤上留下一道水痕，让Haytham战栗。他的阴茎变硬了，但Shay视若无睹，抛下他向浴室走去。

 

 

 

Haytham透过镜片，不怀好意地打量着他，好像他和他一样，什么都没穿。于是他索性解开了浴袍。他的肩上和背部有几道疤痕，昏暗的灯光下，看起来就像几条裂缝；腰侧纹了一把剑，十字护手，一条小龙缠在剑柄上。Haytham玩味地看着那个图案。

“我自己设计的。”他说。

“浪费了这么好的身体。我可以免费帮你设计一个，就当作房钱的抵押。”Haytham翻了个身跪在床上，套弄他的阴茎。

“你弄好了没？”

“什么？”

“你下面……我是说，扩张。”

“还没。”Haytham仰面倒在床上。

Shay拉过他的头，亲亲他的嘴唇，Haytham便伸出了舌头。他意犹未尽地舔遍了Shay的下巴，手指跟随着舌头，用相同的动作爱抚龟头，被Shay一把捉住。

“头转过去，趴下。我帮你弄。”

 

Haytham非常默契地趴在他身上，低下头舔弄他的阴茎，同时翘起屁股冲着他。他舔得并不认真，只是缓缓地吞吐着，间或用舌尖挑逗一下顶端。Shay分开他的臀部。清洗过的小口微微张开，但很干燥。他抓住Haytham的大腿，让他的屁股翘得再高点，然后把脸埋在了臀缝中间。

Haytham立刻发情一样尖叫起来，“去……去你的……啊！”

Shay没有理他，只是略显粗暴地抓住了他的臀部，舌头软化着穴口四周的嫩肉，深深浅浅地刺进去。这家伙大概没尝过这个，他想。时而温柔，时而粗鲁，偶尔还用粗糙的舌面覆上穴周，犹如在舔一块美味的糖。他的鼻尖抵着Haytham的身体，老实讲，有点难受，但对方的反应让他十分兴奋。去他的性冷淡。

Haytham狂乱地揪着身下的床单。Shay舔得他灵魂出窍，舌尖在体内翻动，带来一种可怕的、类似失禁的感觉。要疯了。他想躲开，身体却不听使唤。他一边按住他的头，一边摇晃着屁股，像个饥渴的荡妇一样求他，操他。舌头无法带来满足的充盈，但是，足够灵活……和羞耻。

他好想射出来，要被这个男人舔射了。耻辱。

 

Shay满意地抬起头。Haytham的臀间被他舔得亮晶晶的，泛着湿润的水光。他拍了拍已经肿胀不堪的囊袋，沾了一手的液体。Haytham的阴茎正在汩汩地流出前液，就是无法释放。他哀怨地呜咽了一声，用下体蹭蹭Shay的手，但对方笑着把手拿开了。

他轻轻打了一下他的屁股，“别忘了你的工作。”

Haytham低头，继续为他口交——为了得到“赏赐”。他更卖力了，口手并用，吸他，舔他，把他按在脸上磨蹭，让他浑身都是他的味道。——真是张可爱的小嘴。

一阵美妙的松弛，Shay射了出来。Haytham早把他的阴茎吐了出来，用手爱抚着。他慢慢地垮下去，用手肘和膝盖撑着身体，肩却在不住地抖。于是他抓住Haytham的头发，把他拎起来，发现他居然真的被射了一脸。睫毛，嘴唇，还有歪架在鼻梁上的眼镜，黏稠的液体玷污了这朵凋谢的花。他松开手，Haytham便瘫倒在床上，宛如因快感而瘫痪，只是用双腿夹着尚未释放的阴茎磨蹭。

“……真淫荡啊，sir？”

Haytham置之不理，摘下眼镜，把上面的精液抹在身上。他从鼻子里发出一些暧昧不明的声音，似乎在埋怨Shay。但当对方把手伸向后穴时，他又兴奋地摆动臀部迎合他。

这次Shay用了润滑剂——尽管这似乎没什么用，Haytham已经被他舔得又松又软了。手指毫无压力地深入，他探索着他的敏感点。似乎失去意识的Haytham开口了，“再往里面一点……”

“这儿？”

Haytham突然夹紧了他，肿胀的器官不停颤抖。“进……进来……”

“不想先射吗？”Shay凑近他的阴茎，故意让温热的鼻息拂过敏感的器官。

“都要……”

Shay抓住他的阴茎——Haytham立刻淫荡地呻吟起来——他一只手刺激着前面，一边用手指插他的屁股。Haytham握住他的手，和他一起自慰。Shay的手指开始回忆方才的位置，指腹在他体内叩问，穿梭。大概是这儿。他按下那一点，又觉得不够，反复揉弄起来。

Haytham的身体骤然绷紧。精液跳跃着洒在他们身上。

 

Shay把高潮中的床伴抱起来，让他靠在自己肩上，同时分开了他的腿。他吻了吻Haytham的耳根，发现对方依然没有反应。骚货，这都承受不了。不过他挺漂亮的，至少这点他没看错。Shay满足地吻他被汗打湿的头发，额头，眉毛——他真想有个固定的情人。或许应该向他提出邀请？想想吧，每天回到家，他的性冷淡先生就已经撅着屁股，等着被操了……

Haytham咕哝了一声，打断了他的思绪。他搂住Shay的脖子，开始和他接吻。一个疲惫的吻，但夜才刚刚开始。不久，Shay又硬了。

 

他轻松进入了Haytham的身体，很紧，不，太紧了。他明明帮他认真“开拓”了，至少，他觉得很认真。

“嘘……放松点，sir。”他冲着他的耳朵吹了口气，“你这样，我没法满足你。”

Haytham的声音中带了一丝哭腔，“你……好大……慢点……”

“我就当这是夸奖了。”Shay轻轻抬起他的臀部，调整了一下阴茎在他身体里的位置，然后扶着他的肩，让他坐下去。

Haytham急促地叫了一声。阴茎整个没入，深深埋在了他体内。他有些害怕，想抬起屁股，但Shay不怀好意地顶弄了一下。Haytham蹙着眉，用颤抖的手指环住他。

“不舒服吗，sir？”

“没……”

Haytham眼皮翻起，嘴唇微张——一个浪荡，又美丽的小家伙——发丝被汗滴黏住，贴在额上，鼻尖泛着粉，眼泪和口水混着精液淌下。Shay有些舍不得破坏他这副表情，不过他忍得相当难受了。他开始快速在他体内抽插起来，Haytham的呻吟不停被打断，到最后，几乎发不出声音。于是他又不甘心地凑上他的胸口。

 

“……有没有人夸过你，说你这里长得很好看？”

他揉搓着那一小粒，用了些力气按压乳尖。Haytham的乳头让他想起宿醉后的脸庞，那种说不清是酒精还是羞涩所带来的粉晕。

Haytham发出一声窒息般的哽咽。“没……没有过……”他将他的头紧紧搂在胸前，“舔这儿……啊，求求你……”舌头绕着乳尖打转儿，不时拍打一下乳头。Shay很懂得掌控节奏，不会让快感积累得过多。适当的吮吸，像个温柔体贴的情人，又突然咬住，拉扯。黑白在Haytham眼前交替，男人像个恶魔，挑逗他肌肤上的每一寸。他就知道，那道疤……他果真是撒旦派来惩罚他的……因为他淫荡，他随便和一个男人上床，做爱，无休无止。他如此败坏自己，最终，他成为了献给这个男人的祭品。

Haytham挺起胸膛，身体在剧烈地颤抖。是的，他还想要更多……快感，带来一阵惊恐的战栗。Shay发疯一样伏在他颈上，啃咬他的喉结，一边疯狂地抽动。那个点时不时被碾压，Haytham像触了电一样惊厥，咒骂，发出浪叫。他真的是……完美……只能这样形容了……他没遇到过这样的床伴。现在他才明白，狂妄会带来何种后果。

 

“放得……够开吗？”Shay喘着粗气问他。

他猜到他无暇理会他的嘲讽，因为Haytham已经几近昏死过去。唯一证明他还活着的是他的阴茎，赤红的表面沾着精液。不多。他射了。

Shay退出去，把他扔在床上。Haytham像个娃娃一样歪倒，浑身都是吻痕。穴口张开，像一朵被蹂躏后的玫瑰。漆黑的玻璃上映出两人的影子。

“看看你自己……看看！”

Haytham勉强睁开眼睛，发现Shay的阴茎还高高翘着，没有丝毫疲惫的意思。他想逃开，但没力气了。他乖乖被他捉回去，伏在他面前。Shay拍打他的臀部，揉着他的阴茎让他抬高屁股，好方便他的进入。Haytham甚至想要更多——被他掌控，抽打，再被他使用……原来他喜欢这样，被虐待。这是他喜欢的。

他用尽最后一丝力气，晃动臀部引诱他。你这个掌管淫欲的恶魔，他说，好好满足我。

好。他回答。

 

Haytham四肢着地，被人用力操干着。现在他与一条狗有什么区别。黑夜是幕布，他在舞台上表演这出淫乱的戏剧，Shay则负责引导他走向戏剧的终响。他急速撞击着他，他甚至能感到他的囊袋在拍打穴口附近的软肉。口水从嘴角滴下，乳头时不时蹭过身下的床单。现在一丁点刺激都足以让他崩溃。Shay突然贴在了他的背上，一手环住他的胸口，抽动得更剧烈。他仰头，和他耳鬓厮磨。他知道他也要走到终点了。

然而Shay停下了。他掀倒Haytham，搂着他从侧面进入。他架住Haytham的腿，让他的下体完全展露。那根可怜的阴茎不知何时又硬了起来，他想自慰，双手却被Shay死死按住。

“让、让我射……”

“你不是能被人干到射出来吗，嗯？”Shay贴在他的耳边，“好好看着……看看你是如何被操射的……”

 

Shay咬着他，阴茎在他体内跳动。他把他填得好满，他射的一定也很多……Haytham的身体毫无规律地挺动着。阴茎抽搐，喷射出稀薄的精液。今晚他发泄了三次——或许四次，他都忘了自己射没射过。他要枯竭了，被这个右眼有疤的男人吸吮掉美味的汁液。他已经陷入在他怀中，他再也起不来了。他要死了。Haytham Kenway活不过今夜。

 

 

 

两人躺在床的两侧，手却有意无意碰在一起。

“我想来一根。”

“你不想。”Shay打断他，“我在戒烟，别勾引我。”

“我说我在禁欲，你信吗？”

“差一点就信了。”Shay亲了亲他的脸颊，从床上爬起来，开始找裤子。

“你要去哪儿？”

“收拾东西走人。难道您还要来个事后按摩？”

Haytham向他招招手，“过来。”

他拿起一只圆珠笔，在Shay左胸下方，肋骨的位置，留下一个名字和一个号码。Shay发现，他用的是左手，写的是反字。

“回去自己照镜子。”他露出一个恶作剧般的笑容。

“去你的，”Shay也回以微笑，“欢迎下次光临。”

 

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
